A day in the life of Dark Nebula
by UnderdogHero
Summary: They weren't always to cold, heartless Bladers everyone thought they were. After all, they were normal children too... sort of.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So for anyone that's wondering, yes, I _am_ working on the last chapters for _**Underground Rainbow**_ and _**Unseal**_. I'm even having my sister help me out by checking on what I have down from time to time. I'm just stuck somewhere in the middle and distracted by all the long-term fics I plan to do after getting everything on that list out of the way. I've also managed to make a complete list of future fics that I plan to do sometime. Of course, I've also split it into 'Fics I'm gonna do soon' and 'fics I probably won't do anytime soon'. Convenient, right?

Anyways, here's me saying that I'm probably going insane from the lack of current internet(if your reading this, it means I've somehow made it either to a cafe or someplace with connection, or we finally got some) and I just really felt like writing something to help get me out of this slump. This is also a way to get back into the characters, since I haven't written these guys since _**Only for You**_(being re-written) and _**Online chatting among other things**_(which will be re-named to something shorter), so I'm kinda rusty. I really wanna get back into this fandom, and since I've managed to actually finish the series, I think I can do it.

Done with that long note(which I haven't done in a while), here's the first chapter of what I hope will make it's name known in this fandom.

**A day in the life of Dark Nebula**

**August 30, 8:24pm**

The sounds of maniacal laughter and angry shouts echoed through the halls of Dark Nebula's main base. Passing workers and bladers all immediately stuck to the sides of the hall, avoiding what was known to be a wave of mass destruction.

A blur of red and blue followed by white rocketed past, allowing those that managed not to get knocked over sigh in relief.

"Come baaaaaaaaaack!" Was the shout that added to this storm, drowning out the laughter of the two in front.

"You gotta catch us, Fukami!" One of the twins yelled, nodding to his brother. The two split, one going left and the other going right. Ryuutaro had no time to stop before his face met the wall ahead with a loud _thump_, falling back in pain. The two walked back, twin grins plastered on their bright faces.

"You know," Dan said, holding up the paper fan and tapping it against his chin. "If you wanted them back that badly, you could have said so."

" 'Sides, it's not like _we_ need them." Reiki said, twirling Thermal Pisces between his thumb and index finger. "Water just isn't my element."

The twins dropped the item onto his stomach, rushing away before the other boy could so much as yell after them.

Tsubasa sighed from his seat in the lounge, more laughter and shouting heard from outside. He looked up to meet Reiji's eyes, the red-haired teen grinning at him.

"Does this happen often?" He asked, setting down a cup of coffee on the table. Reiji chuckled.

"Only on Thursdays."

A/N: So there you have it. These are really just random thoughts on what happens on they're days off or something, so don't take them too seriously. I'm gonna be typing these all night so I don't get bored, so there's a good chance I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

**Edit:** This was posted about a month or two after being written, so any notes in this chapter and the next will most likely be outdated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 and still going strong. This one I had to ask my sister for, since I didn't want to use up everything I thought of on one go. Which wasn't much. Now that I think of it, I should probably be using this zero-internet thing to finish _**Online chatting among other things**_, since it's only a few chapters away, but we all know I never really think things through for more than three seconds.

**A day in the life of Dark Nebula**

**September 6, 1:45pm**

Reiki sighed, looking between the two glaring bladers.

It was another day off for their group, and Yuu had suggested going to a nearby cafe for lunch. Those who didn't agree, as the group wasn't allowed to split up outside of the base unless given leave, were subjected to an hour of whining and begging and whatever else the younger boys could throw at them. And that was a lot. Of course, the moment Dan and Reiji had stepped up to the counter, things went downhill.

"You know, there's alway janken." He said helpfully, not even flinching when both boys turned their glares on him. Glares turned to looks of horror as what he said sunk in.

"Reiki!" Dan said, "I can't believe you would say that!" He looked insulted, as if ashamed that his own flesh-and-blood brother would say something so... normal.

"Runt, stay out of this, the grown-ups are talking." Reiji hissed, and Reiki momentarily pondered just _what_ was wrong with that sentence. "Besides, we're bladers, we don't do something like janken to decide these things." A large grin broke out on his face, which he turned to Dan. The blond seemed to think it over before a look of pure determination took over.

"Let's do it."

Both boys were out the door before the younger Sodo could stop them, shaking his head and turning to take his brownie. He sat down at a table outside, where he could watch his brother, right across from Tsubasa. The silver-haired male sighed.

"I knew Dan couldn't be normal. He's related to you, after all." He said, over a cup of coffee. Reiki rolled his eyes.

"He's got Sodo blood in him, of course he's not normal." He bit into the soft treat. "Ask anyone that knows us. Tobio would agree."

_A little while later..._

"I win!"

It was a long, grueling battle. One that would have lasted days, maybe even months... if Tsubasa hadn't pointed out that they had twenty more minutes for lunch. At least, that's the impression Reiki got as the two walked in, a defeated look on his older brother's face. Yuu greated them as they passed his table.

"Congrats!" He said, fork hanging out of his mouth. Reiji flashed him a smirk and a thumbs up, while Dan glared behind him. Both boys looked confused as they glanced at his plate, before turning to look at the counter, the row of strawberry shortcakes completely empty. They looked back at Yuu, who was watching them curiously.

Reiki laughed, amused at his brother's horrified expression. Tsubasa merely shook his head, a small smile on his face.

Yes, normal.

A/N: Definitely longer than chapter 1, but hey, it all worked out.

**Edit:** Obviously, since I'm posting this now, I have internet and have not been using my time productively.


End file.
